


Grab Your Ass Uber Tight

by kkocheoreom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drive Safely, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLI I LVOE YOU, M/M, ang dumi?, basta driver may sucker charot, kyungsoo na shookt, mentions Baekhyun as THAT friend, slight smut (?)
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkocheoreom/pseuds/kkocheoreom
Summary: Nagpapaligsahan si Jongin at si Sehun kung sino mas magaling sa kanila magmaneho at kumambyo ng... sasakyan. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Grab Your Ass Uber Tight

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t own exo or any of the brands or personalities na nabanggit ko ha
> 
> ALLI PARA SAYO TO HAHAHA HAPPY 18TH!!! sorry kung magulo ;; i tried so hard (at hirap ako??? and i tried my best to tone it down - if this is my best parang kulang paden awtz) HAPPY LEGALITY !!!!!!!! I LOVE U

Si Kim Jongin at Oh Sehun? Walang mag-aakala na magiging magkasintahan sila. Para silang aso’t pusa kung mag-away dahil sa competitiveness ng isa’t isa.

Lalo na noong high school na muntik na silang ma-expel dahil nagsuntukan sila over a one-point lamang ni Jongin sa fourth quarter exam nila.

At nung college na .003 ang lamang ng GPA ni Sehun kaya naman binasag ni Jongin ang bintana ng pinakamamahal na Ford Everest ng binata.

Kaya laking gulat ng mga ka-tropa nila nang makita silang nage-angry make out sa isang bar sa BGC, at rinding-rindi ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa dirty talk nilang dalawa.

Fresh graduates, parehas walang trabaho. Sabi nga ni Baekhyun ay kaka-MOMOL nila iyon kaya hindi sila pinapasa ng Diyos sa kahit anong trabaho ( _“Really, guys? Sa kitchen ko pa kayo nadatnan!”_ ).

Ngayon naman ay pinagtatalunan nila ang pagiging drivers nila under Uber at Grab.

“This is why hindi ko alam bakit nagsasama tayo, Aries and Capricorn? End of the world na yata hinihingi natin!”

“Ano ka ba kasi! Lumipat ka na kasi under Uber!” Ani ni Jongin. Kasalukuyan silang nasa condo ni Sehun, supposedly ay nagpapahinga ngunit nadaan sila sa topic ng kanilang sideline.

“Shut up, it’s better to work under Grab! Wala ngang sumasakay sa’yo eh! Shut your Capricorn ass at wag mo akong pinapaandaran ng zodiac chenes mo!” Sabi ni Sehun sabay simangot. Tumayo siya at pumunta ng kusina para kumuha ng tubig. Nilagok niya iyon sa loob ng ilang segundo at na-turn on naman ng bahagya si Jongin mula sa pagtitig sa Adam’s apple ng kasintahan na dinaig pa ang _Up &Down_ ng _EXID_ sa hagod.

“Sehun,” malumanay at medyo needy na tawag ni Jongin. “You know what, I think it’s better that I work under you,” ngumisi ang binata at lumapit kay Sehun sa kusina. Niyapos ni Jongin ang kanyang kasintahan mula sa likod at pinaulanan ng halik ang leeg nito.

Ang yapos ni Jongin ay lumuluwang habang pababa ng pababa ang kamay nito. “Gotcha,” bulong nito sa tenga ni Sehun nang mahawakan ang kambyo...hindi ng sasakyan. Napa-ungol si Sehun dahil dinaig pa ni Jongin ang rubadub ni Kris Aquino. Mas may friction pa ang palad ni Jongin at ang pantalon niya kesa sa papel at frixion pen.

“Jongin... _puta_ ,” nanlalambot na sinabi ni Sehun. Pati tuhod niya ay nanlalambot na. Pati pag-iisip niya ay tuliro. Hindi niya alam kung paanong nakaupo na siya sa lamesa mismo at si Jongin ay abala sa pagpapaligaya sa kanya at sa kanyang alaga. Wala na ang kaniyang pantalon, ang brief niya ay nakabalandra sa sahig, malayo sa kanila.

Rinig na rinig sa buong condo ni Sehun ang ingay na likha ng makasalanang labi ni Jongin. Ang galing.

“J-Jongin... tangina- _ahhh_... talaga ‘yang bibig mo,” hingal ni Sehun.

“See... working under you is really perfect,” sabi ni Jongin sa pagitan ng kanyang pagchupa kay Sehun. Hindi niya iniinda ang sakit ng tuhod niya mula sa pagluhod. Para niyang dinadasalan si Sehun, at sinasagot agad nito ang kanyang dalangin.

“Fuck...Jongin...I’m-“

“No. I have better plans,” ngiti ni Jongin. Hindi ito iyong usual niya na matamis na ngiti. May binabalak ito at hindi mapagkakaila ni Sehun na mukhang siya na naman ang receiving end ngayong gabi.

“You know, after tonight feeling ko pito nalang ang planeta.”

Naghubad si Jongin ng pang-itaas. _Jesus Christ, this is why mag-jowa kami ni Jongin._ Sehun swore in his head. Paano ba naman ay ang ganda talaga ng pagkaka-hulma ng abs ni Jongin. Parang bato. Tamaan na sana siya nito, hinding-hindi siya magagalit.

“Why is that?” Kahit alam na ni Sehun ang sagot, mapang-asar niyang tinanong ang kanyang kasintahan.

“Turn over,” Jongin growled, habang hawak ang sarili niyang hotdog na tila bagong luto. Nag-iinit. Galit. At may lube. Walang nagawa si Sehun (read: ginusto niya rin) at tumuwad siya. “I’m going to destroy uranus.”

Walang pasabi ay pinasok agad ni Jongin ang kweba. “Aray! You asshole! Masakit paky-a-ahhhh!”

Labas-pasok si Jongin na akala mo ay tuhog lang ng tuhog ng hotdog on stick. Hinawakan nito ang butt cheeks ni Sehun at hinimas. Okay lang talaga kahit hindi babae ang gusto nila, Sehun’s ass is enough to hold. Panay ang ungol nilang dalawa, hanggang sa paglalim ng gabi at napagod na sila sa escapade nila.

Sana lang ay hindi na naman sila ireklamo ng kapitbahay ni Sehun.

***

Panibagong linggo na naman, tila hindi pa rin tapos makipagkumpitensya si Sehun kay Jongin.

“Look at my backseat, babe, may karaoke! Binili ko this weekend.”

“Walang wala naman ‘yan sa backseat ko.”

“God,” umikot ang mata ni Sehun. Di talaga siya tatantanan ni Jongin sa kahit anong aspeto ng buhay niya. Sinilip niya ang backseat ni Jongin. Fuck.

“Nand’yan underwear mo,” nakakalokong ngiti ni Jongin nang damputin ni Sehun ang puting brief na naka-usli sa pocket sa likod ng driver’s seat.

“Tangina ka talaga!” Pinang-sampal ni Sehun ang brief niya sa mukha ni Jongin.

“Hoy! Ano ba-aray! Motivation ko kaya ‘yan! Malamang tinatago ko ‘yan pag may customer ako! Babe!”

Binulsa ni Sehun ang kanyang underwear habang hagalpak naman sa tawa si Jongin.

“Ang saya mo d’yan, ano? Baka naman may iba pang brief d’yan, ibalik mo na nauubusan na ako sa condo.”

“Di lang brief mo babalik sa condo, Sehun. Pati ako. Babye,” humalik si Jongin sa pisngi at pumasok na ng sasakyan. Binaba niya ang bintana. “May booking na ako pero book kita mamayang gabi ha! I love you!”

Umalis na si Jongin at sumakay rin naman si Sehun sa sarili niyang sasakyan. Para na naman siyang engot na nakangiti. _I love you daw. I love you too?!_

Nanggigil muna si Sehun sa manibela ng sasakyan niya bago niya ito pinaandar at umalis. _Booking my ass, pero gusto ko rin naman?_


End file.
